Razón suficiente
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Kotetsu/Karina One-sided. Todas las noches, tras un largo día de trabajo, Karina se engaña a sí misma.


**Claim: **Kaburagi Kotetsu/Karina Lyle (one-sided)  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>85. Valor

**Notas: **Post-series. Si no te gusta la pareja, por favor, no flames. Críticas constructivas gratamente aceptadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Razón suficiente.<strong>

Karina cierra la puerta de su habitación tras de sí después de un largo día de trabajo, es un mundo que sólo le pertenece a ella, un mundo en el cual puede refugiarse después de un día horroroso o bien celebrar en la intimidad. Ha tenido que perseguir a un criminal por toda la ciudad sólo para que al final Sky High fuera más rápido que ella y además, también ha tenido una firma de autógrafos, cosa que le ha quitado el resto de la tarde. Su vida se desdibuja así, de esa manera, sin que apenas se note el paso del tiempo, que rápidamente va componiendo meses en el mismo silencio, uno en el cual apenas puede ver a Kotetsu.

Sabía que sucedería eventualmente, lo supo desde el momento en el que lo escuchó decir que se retiraba y luego regresó a la liga menor de Héroes, que no volvería a ser lo mismo. Quizás no era tan doloroso como haberlo creído muerto y alejado para siempre, pero sí había distancia de por medio, misma que no estaba segura de cómo sortear.

Además, pensaba, mientras se iba desvistiendo —casi como si de ésa forma pudiese quitarse todos los pesos que aquejaban su espalda, no sólo por el cansancio sino por su emotividad—, él tiene una hija. Una hija no mucho menor que ella, testaruda y decidida, tan valiente como para encarar a un villano. Una hija que —y se sonroja cuando piensa ésto, tumbándose en la cama para esconderse de un hipotético mirón— pasaría a ser suya también si se decidía, suya a su edad, en la cual sus sueños eran muy importantes, en la cual no estaba preparada para ser madre. ¿Y qué tal si a Kaede ella no le caía bien? Como heroína ella era adorada por todos, pero estaba segura que el asunto daría un giro si se proponía como sustituta de madre, causando quizás, muchos más problemas al descuidado padre del que se había enamorado.

La edad era otro factor interesante a cuestionar, ella era joven y como le decían sus amigas de vez en cuando, tenía toda una vida por delante, todo un planeta lleno de chicos por conocer. ¿Y qué si después le gustaba otro? Esa esperanza oprimía su pecho de vez en cuando, ofreciéndole una sensación liberadora que de inmediato era opacada por la angustia, porque en su mente, después de todo, no se podía imaginar a nadie más. ¿Sería acaso por su edad también? ¿Sería acaso que estaba encaprichada? Podía tener a quien quisiera, bueno, salvo Kotetsu y los despistados héroes que eran sus compañeros, así se lo afirmaban la prensa y sus cientos de admiradores, donde había más de uno que no estaba nada feo, pero, ¿de qué servía? Cuando Karina entraba a las sábanas y se cubría con ella, todas esas posibilidades le parecían remotas y absurdas, insuficientes como para poder ayudarla.

Y entonces su mente no podía evitar divagar a los posibles escenarios felices, extraños pero felices, en los cuales todo estaba correcto, tanto con Kaede como con la edad, que a fin de cuentas no importaba. Pero dichas escenografías apenas duraban escasos cinco minutos, lo que dura un duermevela apacible, pues aunque no hubiese problemas en la familia Kaburagi, el resto del mundo sería otra cosa. Sus amigas para empezar, se volverían locas al saber que salía con un hombre mayor, al que incluso Barnaby llamaba viejo. Quizás no le importaría, pondría una cara de fastidio y zanjaría el asunto, pero algo así no serviría con sus padres, que pondrían un grito en el cielo también.

—Quizás mamá lo entendería —se dice, cubriéndose el rostro con el dorso de la mano, tratando de reencontrar el escenario feliz que hasta hace pocos momentos logró sumirla en sueños—. Pero papá es otra cosa.

Su padre nunca ha aprobado su disfraz como Blue Rose, pero sería apenas una cosa mínima comparada con el hecho de su relación con un hombre mayor y con una hija, sería una cosa mínima, que seguramente haría a su padre hasta saltar de emoción en contraste con la otra noticia, que le sacaría el primer grito en toda su vida. Pero no estaría solo, seguramente la prensa y su agente lo respaldarían en su ataque de histeria, en la cual una absurda diferencia de edades sería el tema de discusión.

¿Le importaría? No sabe responder y eso es lo que más miedo le da, lo que le provoca ganas de esconderse bajo sus sábanas y nunca salir, como si un monstruo terrible fuera a salir del armario. No sabe si le importaría, porque no puede medir las consecuencias, no quiere imaginárselas. Quizás el nuevo single de Blue Rose tendría que cancelarse, quizás habría menos entrevistas y una ola inevitable de mal humor, una carrera truncada por algún tiempo. ¿Y es eso comparable con estar con él? ¿De verdad podría cambiar el sueño de una vida por un romance? Sus dudas amenazan con devorarla en la oscuridad de la noche, que cada vez se va haciendo más profunda conforme pasa el tiempo y ella consume horas de sueño en absurdos dilemas, que la llevan, sin embargo, a lo más recóndito de su corazón.

Quizás nada de eso importaría, no lo haría si ella estuviese dispuesta a preguntarse qué tan serio quiere ir, qué desea de él y qué quiere darle. ¿Una relación fácil y sencilla? ¿Lo mismo que sus amigas, que van al cine, tontean y se toman de las manos con sus novios? ¿O algo más? La edad, la bendita edad, de nuevo, es la que responde sus respuestas. Kotetsu ya no es un niño, por un lado eso está bien porque la respetaría y tendría seguridad a su lado, pero por otro, no habría lo normal, lo que todas las chicas de su edad hacen. Y por ende, quizás tendría que aceptar responsabilidades en las cuales no ha pensado, en las cuales se ve sólo cuando sea mayor.

Mayor. Qué palabra tan poderosa y tan llena de posibilidades. Cuando sea mayor. ¿Qué será de ella? ¿Tendrá hijos? ¿Tendrá una familia? ¿Estará él presente? Seguro que Nathan armaría un escándalo al saberlo, o más bien, al confirmarlo, porque ella sabe que el héroe de fuego lo intuye, como casi todos los demás. Antonio se sorprendería y otro tanto harían Pao-Lin e Ivan. En cuanto a Keith, quizás ni se daría por enterado o sonreiría, felicitándolos con una sonrisa que no haría más que sacarle los colores. Barnaby sería el más calmado de todos, sin embargo, quizás se limitaría a felicitarlos con un abrazo, porte y compostura siempre en su lugar.

Ese último escenario la hace sonreír y caer en sueños, en donde todos se divierten, un mundo utópico que ella sabe no puede alcanzar.

La mañana pronto la alcanza, dejándola dormir dos o tres horas, despertándola con el cabello enmarañado y unas grandes ojeras que tendrá que disimular con corrector. La faena de un nuevo día empieza y ella se repite mentalmente, para no ir corriendo a buscar a Kotetsu y decirle lo que siente, que su divagación de la noche anterior es razón suficiente como para no dar el siguiente paso, uno que la llevaría a un mundo que todavía, todavía no está preparada para enfrentar.

**FIN.**


End file.
